Dragon Law
by ParradoxUniverse
Summary: Utilizing the final spell taught to him by Igneel, Natsu makes the ultimate choice... Main Character Death/Slight NaLu


**Hi there!**

 **This came to me just after I read the latest Manga, gotta love random bursts of inspiration!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Dragon Law**

" _In the end, all it came down to was one letter"_

The dragon king, the black wizard and the humans would face off in one final clash.

This in itself was mostly correct, save for one minor mistake.

It wasn't humans that would fight but simply one human.

" _I shouldn't have let him fight"_

The battle against Zerefs army had taken a massive toll on the guilds of Fiore, it was only through the last minute arrival of Gildarts and a bit of magic working by Warrod and Markarov that they managed to subdue the remaining Spriggan.

However, the untimely arrival of Acnalogia bought about massive destruction as both the dragon king and black wizard battled it out above Magnolia.

Yet despite the massive damage caused, the two combatants could not kill one another, they needed the final opponent in order to finally decide the fate of the world.

Next to no one was strong enough to fight both Acnalogia and Zeref head on, August was drained, Gildarts was exhausted, Markarov was crippled and the remaining wizard saints were all but unconscious.

" _I wasn't surprised when Natsu offered to fight the two, crazy son of a bitch would do anything for a good fight"_

Gaining the powers of his fellow dragon slayers, Natsu managed to inflict severe damage to both Acnalogia and Zeref.

But for every punch he gave, he got one in return.

"Oh boy… this isn't looking good" thought Natsu as he narrowly avoided Acnalogia's breath attack.

Swinging a high kick at Zeref he managed to sock him in the face, lightning and shadow sending the boy wizard flying across the field.

This however, left him open to a slash across the back, his holy iron scales doing next to nothing to protect against the dragons claws.

Zeref chuckled as his wounds healed and he reengaged the king dragon.

"Come on, get up" Natsu yelled at himself, barley able to stand.

" **Natsu… remember, whatever you choose to do, I will be there"**

Natsu smiled softly as Igneel's words echoed throughout his mind.

"I know dad, I'll do it!" yelled Natsu as he sprinted towards his two foes.

"Lighting Fire Shadow Iron infused Toxic Holy Sky roar!"

Natsu unleashed his combined breath attack, granting him some space to pull out his haymaker.

Markarov's senses flashed as he felt Natsu begin to draw in his power.

" _I should have known earlier what he was going to do but…"_

The remaining guild members were forced to watch like some kind of twisted game, unable to intervene until only one challenger remained.

"He's going to do it" whispered Markarov in shock.

The first master appearing beside him and nodding her head sadly.

"HEY ZEREF! ACNALOGIA! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YA!" roared Natsu, a multi colored aura spiraling around him.

Both the black wizard and dragon king turned to face him, uncertain as to the dragon slayers intent.

"You can't kill an immortal Natsu" yelled the eldest Dragneel.

Natsu didn't respond; his eyes were glowing gold as he built up more and more magic.

Suddenly the wind dropped and pure silence radiated over the battle field.

"Don't worry big brother, I don't plan to kill you…" laughed Natsu darkly.

A brilliant pillar of white light suddenly exploded from the dragon slayer, ribbons of magic encompassed the boy as a large magic circle spread from beneath him.

Everyone watching was blinded and had to look away.

"No! The fool!" roared Markarov as he tried to get closer, yet the magical barrier prevented him from intervening.

"What is her doing!" yelled Acnalogia as he struggled against the immense amount of force radiating from Natsu's form.

"Much like the standard, Fairy and Grimoire before it…" whispered Natsu as his two hands began to glow.

Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rouge were forced to their knees.

"Salamander… don't do it" groaned Gajeel as he felt the fire dragon slayers intentions.

A tornado of golden light encircled Natsu, Zeref and Acnalogia.

"If you kill me Natsu… you die as well" roared Zeref in a mixture of fear and relief.

His words fell on death ears.

Natsu took one final look towards where he knew his friends were and muttered the final words.

"Dragon law is invoked"

Clapping his hands together, a titanic explosion occurred, forcing Zeref and Acnalogia back.

The light show stopped.

Five dragons appeared.

" _It was an incredible sight, seeing all five of them there at once"_

Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Skiadrum and Weisslogia.

"The ultimate revival spell, only one true of heart can hope to preform" muttered Markarov in awe as the five dragons descended on Acnalogia.

They tore the dragon king to pieces, working quickly and effectively.

Zeref attempted to fight back but once he saw Acnalogia fall he knew his fate was sealed.

" **White Dragon Roar!"**

" _The radiance of a white dragon purifies all; Weisslogia freed Natsu from his binding to Zeref but…"_

With Zerefs fall, the battle had been decided.

Collapsing to his knees, Natsu smiled as Igneel crouched in front of him.

" **Thank you Natsu, you have deserved your rest. It's time for you to leave this place" muttered the fire dragon softly.**

"D… dad… I… I don't…. wanna go" whispered Natsu as he watched his body unravel, the price one had to pay to bring five others back, even for only a brief moment.

" **Don't be afraid young one" said Grandeeney with a smile.**

" **Death is but the next step in your adventure" explained Skiadrum, Weisslogia nodded in confirmation.**

"What… what about all my friends?" asked Natsu, tears rolling down his face.

" **I'm sure your note will explain everything" noted Metalicana.**

Natsu shuddered as his legs vanished before his eyes.

He watched as the four dragons vanished, leaving only his dad remaining.

"It was good to see you again Igneel" whispered Natsu softly.

The king fire dragon nodded before he too faded into nothing more than a memory.

Natsu could hear his friend's voices calling out to him; they were still too far away however…

Summoning the last of his strength, Natsu raised his hand into a fist, his first finger going straight up and his thumb sticking out to the side.

As his arm faded into oblivion…

The glowing embers of pure radiant fire rode the winds.

" _That was the day Natsu Dragneel died…"_

 **One Day Later**

It wouldn't be till later the next day that Mira finally found Natsu's last note.

" _I wasn't even sure what it was at first, I almost threw it out until I recognized the ugly handwriting"_

To say everyone was shocked was to be named the biggest understatement of the century.

"Master… Natsu, he wrote a note when he was recovering from the tumor…" said Mira with bags under her eyes.

Markarov took it shakily from the mage's hands; he opened it slowly and read it through.

Tears welled into his old eyes and he had to take a moment to calm himself.

"Everyone! These were Natsu's last words, I will read them to you all" yelled Markarov across the guild hall.

Hundreds of eyes, not all belonging to Fairy Tail guild members fell on the eighth master.

Saber Tooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus; the guilds of Fiore were packed into the guild hall, mourning the loss of the pink haired dragon slayer.

Markarov cleared his throat, took a deep breath and began to read:

 _Hey guys!_

 _If you're reading this then it probably means I've hit the bucket… or is it kicked the bucket? Why would you want to kick a bucket?_

 _Anyway!_

 _Since this might be the last time I get to say anything to you guys I might as well start:_

 _To Erza, you've always been like a big sister to me. You might have scared me half to death but you were always who I aspired to be like, strong and fearless._

 _Gray, you still owe me twenty jewel! Seriously though, Zeref may have been my blood brother but you were always my actual brother, I'll miss you crazy stripper!_

 _Hey Happy, don't you dare think about crying! I named you Happy for a reason; people need a smiling face to urge them on._

 _Gajeel, Wendy; I'll say hi to Metalicana and Grandeeney when I see them. Train hard and maybe you'll be as awesome as I am!_

 _Sting, Rouge: sorry that I'll never be able to fight you two again, I'll be sure to hit up Weisslogia and Skiadrum for ya!_

 _Gramps, thanks for accepting me in Fairy Tail, I'll miss being crushed by your giant's hands…_

 _As for everyone else, I'm getting a little bit bored of writing, if everything turns out alright, I'll simply come back and tear this note to shreds._

 _Here's hoping everything goes fine!_

 _Oh yeah…_

 _You can't see it but I'm doing the guild hand signal thing that we do…_

 _Later guys!_

 _Natsu_

"Natsu…" whispered Markarov as he finished saying the last words.

Silence filled the guild.

Happy suddenly raised his short blue, his paw in the Fairy Tail hand gesture.

Almost everyone followed suit, even those from other guilds.

All except for one certain individual…

" _I didn't quite understand at the time why he hadn't mentioned me in the letter"_

 **Lucy's Apartment**

To say Lucy Heartfillia was in pain was to be named the second biggest understatement of the century.

She could barely see as she stumbled into her apartment that, less than two days ago, held a member of the Spriggan Twelve in her bathtub.

Collapsing onto her bed she barely made out the sound of the land lady opening her door and stepping inside.

"Miss. Heartfillia, I know you must be hurting right now but a young man came around here the other day, pink hair and all, told me to give you this if he didn't come and pick it up beforehand" said the elderly woman, placing a single letter onto the table and leaving quietly.

" _I moved like I was in a dream, unsure of if the letter was real and if it was; if it was from who I thought it would be from"_

Gently breaking the seal of the letter, Lucy unfolded the piece of paper and began to read.

 _Hey Lucy…_

 _So if this gets to you then it means I'm really dead._

 _I might have been injured but I highly doubt that!_

 _You're probably wondering why I didn't mention you in the big guild letter right._

 _Well it's basically because there are things that I needed to tell you that I could exactly let everyone know._

 _Years ago, Igneel taught me many things: magic, writing, reading and a whole bunch of other stuff that I'm very grateful for._

 _But the one thing he never quite got around to teaching me was about love, he was always scarce with the subject, telling me that when it comes it comes._

 _I never really gave it much thought._

 _But then one day I came to a town looking for the big idiot of a fire dragon (still pissed he was inside me!) and that was the day I think I fell in love._

 _Of course it wasn't love at first sight, they were annoying and whining and a pretty sucky wizard, but that wasn't what made me fall for them._

 _Nah… what did that was there never ending sense of hope, loyalty and love for everyone around them._

 _I didn't include you in the letter before Lucy cause I didn't want everyone to know this._

 _I love you Lucy Heartfillia._

 _There I said it!_

 _Wrote it…_

 _Oh well!_

 _It's out there!_

 _Anyway… here's the stinger:_

 _You can't love me back; if you do and I really am dead then you're in for a world of hurt._

 _Ya gotta let me go, I'll be fine!_

 _Maybe we'll see each other some other day?_

 _Who knows!_

 _I'll say hi to Éclair, Igneel and your mom and dad for ya!_

 _Goodbye Lucy_

 _I love you_

 _Natsu_

It was at that moment that all of Lucy's pain suddenly burst forth from her body, all the tears that she had kept pent up gushed out of her, she tried to muffle her cries of pain with her blankets but to no avail.

It would be months before the scars healed.

Years before the pain even remotely faded.

But decades on…

The members of Fairy Tail would tell the tale of the heroic Natsu Dragneel.

And to the newer generations of guild members:

It would be just as fascinating…

As the thought of Fairy's with tails…

 **A/N:**

 **I love Natsu but Fairy Tail's no killing rule is kinda meh at times...**

 **Then again!**

 **I don't think I could actually handle a character dying so it's a paradox... like me!**

 **Hope you enjoyed that sad fic, many a tears were shed in the making of it.**

 **Dragon Law came to me after reading Fairy Tail zero and seeing Mavis use standard law, so I thought it would be cool if the dragons had one that allowed them to come back to life since Igneel alone was able to rip off Acnalogia's arm, all five of them would kick ass!**

 **Leave a review, fav and follow in case I decided to make a follow up to show how everyone's going...**

 **Anyway:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
